The invention is generally related to the art of small electric motors. Numerous types and variations of small electric motors have been constructed and include a fixed stator portion and a rotor or an armature portion which is provided with a contact surface such as a commutator and with brushes or the like for establishing electrical contact with the rotor. Brushes have been maintained in proper orientation in numerous different manners, and interconnections between brush leads and stator leads, in the case of wound stators, have been conducted in numerous ways. Connections between stator windings and brushes are conventionally made by (1) stripping the wire or lead ends and splicing them together, (2) crimping female quick-connect-disconnect terminals that cooperate with male contact members, and (3) screw-and-nut type interconnections. Brush holding structures have been constructed in various ways and typically include some type of mounting plate, through which a rotor shaft passes, made of an insulating material, and brush guide tubes, or boxes of conductive material. In recent years it has been proposed to mold end housing having brush holder structure from high temperature withstanding plastic material. The patents to MacFarland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,436; Spitler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,244; Horne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,929; Dieringer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,214; and O'Hara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,752, are fairly typical of the most recent development in this area. Other prior art brush holders are also shown by Maher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,018; Preston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,856; Parzych, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,162; and Niemels, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,155. Bearing arrangements are shown in Sellers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,331; Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,158; and Langdon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,250.